What the Hell
by Simi666
Summary: Kagome is living her life in New Orleans Louisiana, and she is surrounded by Dark Hunters and the like. She isn't looking to be with any of them, but what happens when she meets one that is also her best friends Older brother? A Kagome and Sesshomaru Fanfic. Warning; Rated M for Language and for lemons. Is a crossover but not at the same time. Please R&R. I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell

By: Simi666

Prologue

Feudal Era Japan

His eyes were blood red when he saw his enemy with his ward.

"NARAKU, YOU LET HER GO!"

"Heheh, you want me to let her go," asked the half demon Naraku smiling at the man who was being held by his lackey's, "and why should I follow the orders of you, The soon-to-be late lord of the western lands? Well Sesshomaru, tell me why I should let your human go."

"You're fight is with me," said Sesshomaru looking straight in the eyes, "and if you value your life then you WILL let Rin go."

Naraku looked between Sesshomaru and his ward and gave the most evil grin that anyone had ever seen.

"Fine," he said going towards where the girl was tied up, "I let her go. After…."

"After what lord Naraku," Asked the woman off to the side where Sesshomaru couldn't see, but he could smell her. She was the clay miko that his Hanyou Half-brother always was trying to mate with.

"Well Kikyo," he said going around to the back of the girl, who looked frightened as he touched her shoulder and back, "I think im going to have fun with our little captive before letting her go."

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Sesshomaru trying to get free.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru," Said Naraku looking at him smirking with an glint in his eye, "If you interfere your little ward pays with her life."

As he said that he pulled out a small but sharp dagger out of his haori.

Sesshomaru was forced to watch as Naraku raped his adopted daughter, and when he tried to look away Kikyo forced his head forward to watch.

As soon as Naraku was done he looked on the pained look on the normally stoic face of Sesshomaru, "Now for the finale."

When he said this he reached down with the dagger and slit Rin's throat.

"RIN!" cried Sesshomaru, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LET HER GO!"

"And let her go I did," Said Naraku kneeling in front of Sesshomaru, "I let her go into the care of Kami or whatever god will take her."

Sesshomaru wanted to rip off this bastard's head and his beast wasn't arguing with him either.

"Now," said Naraku, wiping the dagger onto a cloth rag, "it's your turn to die. And I'll take your place as Lord of the West. Kikyo, would you do the Honors of holding his head up?"

Kikyo nodded her head and did as he asked.

"Now lets hope that someone in the after life takes you in," said Naraku, "cause I know I wouldn't if I was them."

As soon as Sesshomaru felt the dagger cut his throat everything went black, and he heard a woman's voice in his head, "Sesshomaru, my name is Artemis. I have a proposition for you…

* * *

A/N Well here is my First chapter... please Review and tell me how you like it... Oh and sorry about Rin. I had to in order for the rest of this story to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a hot night in New Orleans and the tourists were finally going into their hotels for the night. In a house that was a block from Bourbon Street you could hear loud music playing inside as the night grew more deadly.

Kagome was dancing around in her kitchen getting things ready for a dinner for her and her friends. As she was starting to get her wok warmed up for her famous beef stir-fry she heard her door bell ring.

Quickly she opened the top drawer where she kept her utensil… and her weapons. She pulled out a dangerous looking scimitar type dagger and she edged towards her front door.

"Who is it," she asked not looking through the peephole just in case the person wasn't who she though it was.

"It's me," said a familiar voice, "Inuyasha. I've brought a few of our friends with me."

"If you are who you say you are, then tell me… what was the first yet last thing that my father gave me for Christmas before he left?"

"The first yet last thing that your father gave you was a gigantic teddy bear that you named Fozzie Bear, and that was only because you were crazy about the muppets."

Kagome blushed when she heard a few of the guys that was with Inuyasha laugh.

"Ok, the doors unlocked," she said walking towards the kitchen, "come in with caution Acheron."

The door opened to reveal Inuyasha with 9 others behind him.

"Why should I enter with Caution," Said Acheron smiling broadly, "I think it's cute that you named a Teddy Bear after the best damn Muppet in the world."

Kagome looked back at the group that had became her family after she fled Tokyo Japan. Inuyasha, who was sitting on her couch munching on some of the chips that she left in a bowl on the table for her guests to munch on (and of course he was surfing the channels on her tv), he had long silver hair and amber eyes that, for some odd reason, got all the girls to drop everything they were doing and pay attention to him. He was wearing his favorite ripped up jeans and his disturbed t-shirt, which she was actually surprised that also didn't have holes in it as well.

Acheron, who sat on her love seat with Simi, his little demon daughter, was definitely a looker what with his shoulder length what-ever-color-to-dye-it-this-week hair (currently magenta) and swirling mercury eyes he could get any woman he wanted, if it wasn't for Simi of course. He currently wore his biker outfit that he normally wore for daimon hunting. She had her black and red hair up in pig tails; she was trying to get Inuyasha to stop changing the channels so she could at least see what was on. She was wearing her usual, her red mini skirt with her gothic red and black plaid tank-top.

Now there was the blonde duo Julian of Macedon and Kyrian of Thrace, one had black eyes (Kyrian) while the other had the deepest blue that you had ever seen (Julian, they were currently tryin to get Nick and Wulf to go with them to the game room to play on the Xbox that I had set up in there. Kagome smiled because what they didn't know was that she had bought more games this week, including the new halo that they were talking so much about. They looked like normal guys (except nick who wore a bad Hawaiian shirt) the all had jeans and a black t-shirt.

Talon sat down next to Inuyasha to try to get the remote from him, now he was a blonde guy too, with brown eyes that would melt your heart. He had on his all leather (and yes it was real) outfit. For some reason he wouldn't put on denim.

Zarek stood against the wall watching everyone with his black haired head shaking back and forth in disgust. He was only there for Kagome. When he had come down he was getting into fights with the other Dark Hunters and she was the only person to calm him down. No-one knows for sure but they all though it was because Kagome remind him of some one. He had on ripped up jeans with a t-shirt that said something in a different language.

"Hey Kagome," Said a long black haired woman as she closed the front door, "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Yes actually," said Kagome, "I was needing someone to help with preparing the veggies for the stir fry. I kinda forgot to do that earlier. Thanks Tabitha."

"No problem girl," Tabitha said in her southern accent, "I'm glad I could be of some help."

Now Tabitha was one of 9 girls, she was one of the people that hunts down all the things that goes bump in the night, well along with the dark hunters of course.

Now so that no-one gets confused. Acheron, Kyrian, Zarek, Talon, and Wulf are Dark hunters. Inuyasha and Nick are both squires, and Simi is… well she is just Simi. Kagome didn't know how to describe her other than that. Julian was a Demi god. Apparently his Father was Human and his Mother was Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

As Kagome Started cooking the beef she heard the doorbell ring again.

"Can someone get that," she said.

"Yea," said Nick going towards the door.

Kagome couldn't hear the question asked. That was the rule of her house, no-one comes in without answering a secret question, and it has to change each time or else the Daimons would be able to come in.

"Hey sis," said her little brother Souta, who was coming in arm and arm with… oh hell no.

"Um, Souta," asked Kagome crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes sis?"

"Why are you arm in arm with Shippo?"

Shippo and Souta looked at each other then at her.

"You didn't tell her did you," said Shippo shaking his head.

"Tell me what? I want some explanations soon," said Kagome going wide eyed.

"Kagome…um," said Souta, "I'm…um... Shippo and I are… Damn it sis we're gay!"

Kagome's jaw dropped when she heard this.

Inuyasha came in went to the fridge and said, "Finally! I thought that you guys would never come out of that damn closet."

"You… you knew," asked Kagome who was in shock.

"Well yea," he said grabbing a can of beer out of it and closing the door, "it was kind of obvious that they were. I mean hell they have been inseparable for the past month and a half."

Kagome just couldn't believe it, "Does mom know?"

"Not yet," said Souta going around her and stirring the beef, "I can't tell her over the phone. I also can't afford a plane ticket to Japan anytime soon what with the prices being so high."

Kagome looked between them. Well if her brother was happy then she was too.

"Hey," said Shippo crossing his arms and staring at Kagome, "have you heard from Sango or Miroku lately?"

"Of course I haven't," said Kagome taking over stirring the beef and getting it ready for the veggies which Tabitha had gotten finished cutting up (she was sitting in the living room with everyone else drinking a beer, "You know I haven't been able to what with driving everyone around and getting their DRY-CLEANING FOR NO APPARENT REASON BUT TO TORTURE ME!"

She heard a loud laugh from in the living room coming from the one and only Acheron after she yelled what she did pointedly towards him.

"Well aren't you in for a surprise," he said taking a drink from… was that a wine cooler?

"What do you mean," asked a confused Kagome as she heard the doorbell ring again, "hm that's funny…. I thought everyone had showed up. Souta watch the food will ya?"

"Sure sis."

She got to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Sango and Miro…."

They didn't even have to fully say Miroku's name when Kagome flung the door open to reveal a Long hair Woman and a Guy with short black hair that was in a ponytail in the back.

"SANGO! MIROKU!"

Kagome just grabbed them up in a big hug that would normally scare the recipient.

"Wow," said Miroku as they both hugged her back, "guess you missed us huh?"

"Hell yes I did!" said Kagome dragging them both in.

After the introductions were made she got the dinner done and served.

After everyone ate and almost everyone left (except Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha) Kagome cleaned up everything that was dirtied and took them to the kitchen to put them in the sink for later.

"So how long are you two staying in the states," asked Kagome when she sat down on her couch.

"Well," said Sango looking at her husband, "We thought that we would move down here actually."

"Really?"

"Yea," said Miroku, "we already bought a place nearby actually. The movers are going to unload everything tomorrow"

"That is so awesome," said Kagome, "I am so glad you guys chose to move down here. We are going to have fun."

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha, "can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Yea sure," she said following Inuyasha to the kitchen, "You guys can stay here for the night if you want. It's kind of dangerous down here at night."

"Oh, that's ok," Said Sango, "We already brought our sleeping stuff from Japan on the flight."

"Well either way," Said Kagome, "It's still dangerous at night so stay right there until I get back. K?"

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha walking back and forth from the sink to her fridge.

"What's up Inuyasha," asked Kagome opening her utensil/weapon drawer to get her pistol ready to give to Sango and Miroku.

"Well, I'm kinda nervous."

"Why is that," the clip clicked in to place.

"Well," he said sitting on her counter and looking down, "My brother is going to move down here to."

"Sesshomaru is?"

"Yea," said Inuyasha running his hand through his hair, "but the thing is…. He's a… well…"

Kagome got finished putting together the gun and looked at Inuyasha, "what's wrong? He isn't a vampire is he?"

"Well, kinda."

"Shit," said Kagome feeling like a hurricane just came through her mind, "he's a damn Dark Hunter, isn't he?"

"Yea," He said getting down and looking at her, "now Kagome, my brother, he is kind of… hell how should I put this? Um… he's from the Feudal Era. And He was… and probably still is Lord of the western Lands in Japan."

"Well hell," said Kagome, "that isn't bad at all."

"Here is where you're going to kill me… or Acheron per say…"

"What, what am I going to kill you for?"

"Acheron told him that he could stay with you until he gets all the way settled in."

* * *

A/N Well Here is Chapter 1. I am so happy with myself. I will update as soon as possible. Love You ALL! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Night you two," Said Kagome as she saw Sango and Miroku off on their way to their house. She had givin the gun to Miroku to keep Sango safe.

"Night Kagome! We will see you tomorrow," said Sango as she walked down the street.

Kagome closed the door and plopped down on her couch thinking about what was going to transpire in the next few weeks….

~flashback~

"WHAT!"

"Hey don't get mad at me Kags," said Inuyasha backing away from her, "It was Acheron who told him that he could. I never said anything."

Kagome was fuming at the thought of another Dark Hunter in her house, I mean Acheron was bad enough, but now Inuyasha's brther?

"I think it's time for you to leave Inuyasha, this could get ugly for you if you stay here."

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of plates, "I think your right… see ya! Bye Sango! Miroku!"

~end flashback~

Kagome sighed at the ridiculousness of the whole think, 'I'm seriously going to end Acheron if he keeps doing things that involve me or my house without at least talking to me."

"Well," she said standing up, "I think I should go to bed. I've had enough excitement for one day."

Kagome didn't realize that outside her house she was being watched by a mysterious figure with long black hair.

* * *

"Kikyo."

"Yes Lord Naraku," said the clay miko that looked oddly like Kagome.

"I think we need to watch this woman for a while," he said, a smile coming up onto his face, "I think that she will be a great asset to us."

* * *

A/n Sorry this Chapter was short. I couldn't think of what else to put into it..lol. Next time the chapter will be longer. Will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Two days later. New oreleans Airport 11:30pm

"The flight from Tokyo Japan will arrive in 20 minutes."

"Well," said Kagome to Inuyasha, "Looks like your brother is almost here."

"Yea," said Inuyasha, "I just hope that he has changed since I last saw him."

Kagome look at him with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean Inuyasha? I thought you guys were friendly towards each other."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble Kagome, but we are all but friendly towards each other. To tell you the truth… I hate the Bastard."

"And why is that little brother," asked a voice behind them.

Kagome looked behind her to see the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen in her life. Sesshomaru had on a pair of Black jeans with a tight black t-shirt. His silvery hair was so long it literally hung to his backside. Even though he had an icy look about him he still looked finger licking good, or that's how Selena, Tabitha's sister, would put it.

"S-s-ssess-sesshomaru," said Inuyasha turning around slowly, "your plan doesn't arrive for 20 minutes."

Sesshomaru didn't smile as he said, "it is called a private plane dumbass."

Kagome snickered when she saw Inuyasha drop his jaw.

"You have a private plane! You, the one person who doesn't like to fly," said Inuyasha.

'oh this boy does not know when to shut up,' thought Kagome shaking her head.

"I'm just going to ignore the mere insult that you just said to me," said Sesshomaru as he turned towards Kagome, "so. You must be Kagome."

"Yes sir I am."

"And I'm to live with you till I can get settled down?"

"Yep," said Kagome smiling brightly, "I guess I am."

Sesshomaru looked her up and down as he said, "I think I'm going to like living here."

* * *

The drive didn't take long, well not when Kagome was driving. With Inuyasha, it was always, "I don't want to scratch my car going a hundred miles an hour like some people… Kagome."

No, Kagome didn't care if she got a freaking dent in her car, with what Acheron pays her she didn't have to worry about it.

When they got onto her street Kagome could see light coming from her house.

"What the hell?"

"Hey Kags looks like someone is in your house," said Inuyasha from the back seat, "Does Acheron still have a spare?"

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that he doesn't," said Kagome pulling over, "Hey Sesshomaru, do me a favor and open the glove box and hand me the dagger I have in there."

Sesshomaru did as she asked what he saw surprised the hell out of him. What she called a dagger was a retractable scimitar!

"Thanks hun," she said getting out and flicking the "Dagger" to where it was a full 2 foot long.

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and asked, "Does she carry that everywhere?"

"Yea," He said getting out as well, "Well? You coming? There might be a Daimon in there."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha caught up to Kagome (Sesshomaru was first) as soon as she got to her front porch. They could clearly hear noises of stuff being thrown around in a room upstairs.

As quietly as she could must, but knowing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they could hear her clearly, Kagome said, "sounds like they are in my room."

"On it," said Inuyasha moving past her only to be stopped by his brother.

"No let me," he said. As soon as he stepped in he smelt dirt… wait, that can't possibly be… "Stay here you two."

As soon as he said that he went up the stairs, and as soon as he vanished into her room they heard glass breaking. Kagome and Inuyasha ran up the stairs as fast as they could only to see Sesshomaru holding up a… wait, was that a woman that he held up by the throat?

"Where is he," Sesshomaru demanded, "Where is that bastard!"

"Hehehe," she laughed like he had just made a joke, "You'll never find him mutt. He will be far away from here by now. I just wonder if he knows you're the only one to defeat him…"

"What do you mean," asked Sesshomaru, "I would think that you would be hot on his heels. Didn't you want your life back as the miko you once were?"

"K-Kikyo," said Inuyasha getting a close look at her, "I thought you were dead."

The look on Kikyo's face was one of shear dread as she saw Inuyasha, "I also thought that of you Inuyasha… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," he asked, "What could you be sorry for?"

Kikyo looked to Sesshomaru, "Naraku is in the New Orleans Cemetery, he is gathering an army of Daimons to kill the Dark Hunters… If you still seek revenge after all this time… then kill me. If not then let someone else kill me. I suggest you do it now before Naraku hears word that your still alive."

"I thank you for your information," Said Sesshomaru squeezing tighter, "I will kill you now. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

As he crushed her throat she fell into a pile of dust and clay.

"Well," he said cleaning off his hands, "Looks like I need to talk to Acheron tomorrow night…."

Kagome Looked towards him, "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "I need the strength to fight Naraku."

Kagome showed him the room that he would be staying in, and of course the windows were blackened off and the blinds were drawn. Then she cleaned up the mess that Kikyo had made, bid Inuyasha good night as he left for his own place (she made him help clean), then went to her own room for bed.

* * *

A/N And that's where I'm leaving this chapter at. Sorry its short again. I'm having a bad case of writers block... and i've only just started! If you have any ideas please tell me so that i can incorporate them into this story. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry everyone... i have been swamped with alot of things in my life for one i am now going through a divorce so i have to try to file for that...also im moving again so again sorry. Tell me how this chapter turns out. And i do need ideas for later chapters... so any ideas you guys have please tell me and ill try to incorporate them into my story.

* * *

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep after going upstairs to her room, but it did take a while for Sesshomaru to fall asleep only because he couldn't get her delicious scent out of his head. When he first smelt her in the airport he just had to see who in the world would smell like a nice summers day and waterfalls, what he didn't expect though was for the girl to be best friends with his filthy half-brother.

Sesshomaru growled as he turned over on the bed. He just could not get her out of his head, and it wasn't making sense. Why would a human plague his mind so? He just couldn't figure it out.

All of a sudden he smelt something coming from the human girls room. It smelt like... arousal? He thought that there wasn't anyone else in the house at this time. He decided to investigate since he saw from the alarm clock next to his bed that the time was still too early for sunrise.

He snuck out of his room and went to her door and with his hearing he heard her panting, moaning, and the moving of bed sheets. He opened her door a tiny bit to see if she had someone else in there with her. What he saw was Kagome writhing on her bed...by herself. NO-one else was in the room with her. She was tossing and turning on the bed panting and mumbling something in her sleep.

Sesshomaru walked quietly into her room and only stopped next to her bed to hear what she was saying. Soon he figured out that was a very bad idea...

"Se-sesshomaru..."

'The hell?' thought Sesshomaru looking wide eyed at her, 'Is she dreaming about me?'

(Into Kagome's Dream...from the beginning)

Kagome was just sitting on her couch flipping through the channels on her tv when she heard a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that is,' she thought, 'can't be one of the dark hunters.. its in the middle of the day and i doubt that Acheron would show off that he can actually go out in the daylight.'

When she opened the door she was surprised by the gorgeous Sesshomaru standing there. But wait...wasn't he a dark hunter too? What is he doing in the middle of the day?

"Sesshomaru," she said about to ask the question she was thinking, "what are you..."

"Shhh," he said putting a finger onto her lip, "don't worry about it. I'm just here...for you."

Kagome looked at him like he just grew two heads, "here for me? but i thought because you were a Taiyoukai you didn't like humans...in that way."

"That's just a rumor," he said slowly letting himself in and closing the door, "I've been wanting you for a long time Kagome."

When he said that he pressed his lips onto Kagome's making her feel like there were electric jolts going up her spine. And of course she kissed back, i mean who wouldn't.

Sesshomaru lifted her slightly to where she could put her legs around his waist...and she did. Then he carried her to her largest couch...and started to kiss her throat.

"Se-sesshomaru... i need to turn off the television real quick," said Kagome reaching for the remote on the table.

"Hn," he said while kissing a little further down her chest. He grabbed the remote that she was trying to reach and clicked the botton that obviously turned off the tv.

"Thanks," she said, "now where were we."

They kept kissing each other for about 5 to 10 minutes, all the while slowly undressing each other. Sesshomaru had helped her out of her shirt while she had gotten his off easily.

Soon they were both stark naked. Kagome looked him over and really liked what she saw. He also looked at her and he was... was he purring? She didnt think that Inu Youkai's could purr.

He started again with his kisses down her neck towards her chest area.

"Sesshomaru..." whispered Kagome as he lightly massaged her right breast and licked her left.

All of a sudden his other unoccupied hand went even lower to her core. Kagome panted even harder when he started to press slightly on her clit.

"Hmmm, looks like you are all ready for me my sweet," said Sesshomaru smiling up at her.

Kagome couldn't speak with the overload of pleasure running through her body.

"Im going to penetrate you Kagome... you ready?"

All Kagome could do was nod as he got into position. Then he thrusted forward into her...

(Out of Kagome's Dream)

That was when Kagome had woken up...only to find the one and only Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of her bed. Unfortunately he was still clothed in his black pajama bottoms and top, but was that a smile coming onto his face? Couldn't be...

"So," he said looking at her ever reddening face, "what did you dream about?"

'Oh crap, did i speak out loud in my dream,' Thought Kagome, "Nothing really. Just Us Fighting Daimons."

"I'll bet," he said, his smile going a little wider. Kagome had to admit he looked even more nummy with a smile, "Well from what i smelt we weren't just Fighting Daimons...but ill go with your words."

"Ok," said Kagome as he got up and went to the door, "Good night."

"HN," He said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope i did good... sorry to cut the lemon short but dont worry there will be more. So please review and tell me what you guys think.

Simi666


End file.
